


I left you behind

by johatniss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johatniss/pseuds/johatniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short drabbles of the lowblood trolls. Mentions of death, slight sadstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left you behind

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you have just ascended to god tier.  
Waking up alive is something you have been dreaming of ever since you were killed. Whilst you've never felt resentment towards Sollux for killing you, it's still a relief to actually be alive. The cloud that had been looming over you feels like it has vanished. Sure, most of your friends are dead, but it's exciting for you. Which is something you haven't felt in so long. To be able to feel something other than pure rage is also a relief. You are still unsure about your four quadrants, your flushed/caliginous relationship with Equius confusing you. Your choice to spend your last moment with Sollux has added to this confusion, and you have to try not to feel jealous that he has moved on from your matespritship to settle with Feferi. Now, however, it's time to focus on more important things- Like winning this game.  
Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you're going to try your hardest to stay alive.

  
Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and you have just finished your last game of FLARP.  
Yourself and Aradia were doing so well, playing the game just as you'd both agreed which was by having fun. Team Charge were doing the best they had done yet, but then you felt it. That feeling of someone else inside your head that you had felt once or twice before. You tried your hardest to fight it, despite the fact that you're a low-blood which made you more susceptible to mind control. You wish that you could have felt anger about the events that then took place, but your lack of self-confidence makes it difficult, even with Rufio with you. You don't have control over you body as you're flung off the edge of the cliff, your bones snapping painfully, making you scream out with pain. You try and grit your teeth and bare the pain, but to no avail. You're not like Vriska or Terezi, you aren't cut out for this kind of behaviour.  
Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and you have just been paralysed.

  
Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you have just killed your potential matesprit.  
You don't know what happened- one minute you're sat at your husktop, sifting through some hacks, the next minute you're holding her dead body in your arms. Her body's cold in your arms as you sit there, her eyes blank and lifeless. You lose control of yourself, letting your psiionics loose and destroying everything around you. Everything but her, that is, you can't destroy her anymore than you already have. You're unsure as to what hurts more, using your power or knowing that you were the one to kill her. The guilt wracks your body and you can hardly control the sobs that escape from your body, tearing you apart.  
You're unsure as to who you hate more, the bitch who controlled you, or yourself. You scream and yell yourself hoarse, the taste of the mind honey still sweet on your tongue. You feel numb to everything around you apart from the hatred you feel for yourself. You didn't think you could ever feel this much hatred for anything, it turns out you can.  
Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you cannot wait for the world to end.

  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you've just found your best friend's body.  
You can't stop the shock that runs through your body at the sight of his body on the screen. Your fingers are tapping away at the keyboard and you can't stop the messages that your sending, despite the fact that you know he's not going to get them. Maybe if you'd been a little bit quicker, or even just checked on him sooner. The anger fades from your body as you break inside. Your eyes can't tear away from the sight of his body, dead on the floor of his respiteblock. You want to hope that it's mind honey he's covered in, but you just know it's not true. The traitor tears are streaming down your face and you can feel your body shaking as the shock continues to rock through your body. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not supposed to happen. He can't be dead, right? You can't even respond as Jack slaps you, the sight of your best friend dead burned into your mind.  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you cannot stop crying.


End file.
